How It Really Happened!
by xtreme-princess101
Summary: the title says it all... note: please read The Beginning before reading this story
1. An Intro into the life of me!

You've probably already read my first story thing… The Beginning… and thought, this is how it really happened. It's cool. Bit strange but cool. Well… that isn't how it really happened. We didn't meet on Valentine's Day night at a bar. No… it was different.

It's the 10th of February 2003, 4 days before Valentines Day, and my name is Zoe Clarke. I live in Knoxville, Tennessee with boyfriend of 2 years, Dan. I have a dog, which I regularly call my baby boy, Albie. I travel to other states every fortnight on the weekend, partly to do with my job, other is for personal reasons. I am a match maker but I dream of becoming a professional wrestler. I watch wrestling every week, even if I'm not at home. My boyfriend doesn't like wrestling. He also doesn't like the kind of music I like. My favourite bands are Pearl Jam, Peroxwhy?Gen, Foo Fighters and Gun N Roses… I love 90s Rock. I listen to all kinds of rock, and sometimes pop. Dan likes rap and R&B. Me and Dan are two very different people. We haven't been getting along too well over the past month. I plan on ending it with him very soon. Hopefully before Valentines Day. If I don't end it soon, then my life will be hell. This weekend I'm going to North Carolina for both business and personal. I plan on doing as much personal travelling as possible. It's the kind of travel I like.

My two favourite wrestlers live in North Carolina, Matt & Jeff Hardy… the Hardy Boyz… so if I'm lucky, I'll get to catch up with them. I've met Jeff Hardy once backstage at a Raw live event when they came to Knoxville. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met. Though, I do personally like his brother more, by the tiniest bit. Jeff Hardy is the lead singer of my favourite band Peroxwhy?Gen. We got along really well. The same time I met him I met Triple H, Gregory Helms (who also lives in North Carolina) and Christian.

Christian was probably the sweetest of all. And he's cute. He treated me with respect and like a normal friend, the kind of friend who you would catch up with every weekend, and it was like I could trust him with anything and everything. Since then I have caught up with him a few times. When I'm around him it's like he's the friend who would protect you and stand up for you, help you when it's needed, and someone who can keep a secret, no matter how big or small the secret might be. He is the best you can get.  
Me & Jay (Christian) were together for a few years. We lived together too. One happy couple you could say... well it all went down the drain once I caught him cheating on me after we were together for about 3 years. You turn your back on them for a weekend for business reasons, and they betray you. That ass! We haven't patched it up yet... we probably won't until he gets rid of that slut, who he is engaged to marry in a few months... that bitch!

Anyways, getting off the subject here. Oh yes… February 10th, and I am in North Carolina. I'm staying at a local hotel in Sanford about 30 minutes away from Cameron, where Matt & Jeff are from. I dump my bags there and I'm of the get some lunch. I go to a little café restaurant in Cool Springs about 10 minutes from my hotel, 20 from Cameron. I take my laptop so I can do some work while I'm there. I walk in and see a few familiar faces. Beth, Jeff's girlfriend, who have been together for a few years now, Shannon Moore, who is a wrestler in training and life long friend of Jeff & Matt… and I see Matt ordering food. I sit down at a table not too far from them and get my laptop running. Now to do work that I want to do, not stupid match making. I'm here to have some fun! And to eat!

I get my webcam up and I point it towards Matt and the rest of them. My focus is Matt. I then think… where the hell is Jeff? My guess is that he's on the toilet. I'm hoping they don't notice the camera, if they do… I'm busted. A few minutes after watching them and pretending I'm not, a waiter comes over to me.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes you may… I will have a cheeseburger and a diet Pepsi"

"Would you like anything else?"

"No, but is there mustard in the cheeseburger?"

"Yes there is"

"Can I get the cheeseburger without the mustard? Because I don't like mustard"

"Sure thing, so that's a cheeseburger with no mustard and a diet Pepsi"

"Yep"

"Coming up"

"Thanks"

The waiter walks away and yells to the chef my order.

Matt over hears my order and seems interested. I put my headphones on and pretend I'm listening to music, though I'm really listening to Matt's conversation. Hehehe! A moment later Matt keeps staring my way with a dreaming look on his face. Shannon hits him and says…

"Man, stop staring at her and go talk to her"

"Alright I will, just don't backhand me like that"


	2. The only one

Matt gets up and I close the webcam down. He walks over. I take my earphones off. He's standing over me like a school bully. I look up at him and smile.

"HI!"

"Hey, is this seat taken?" he asks

"No, it's not"

"Cool" he says as he sits down on the spare seat at my table. "I'm Matt, Matt Hardy"

"Zoe, Zoe Clarke… and I know who you are"

"Really now?"

"Yeha"

"Tell me Mrs Clarke"

"That's Miss Clarke"

"Okay… how do you know me?"

"I know your name… I watch wrestling"

Jeff walks out of the bathroom and sees me

"Hey Zoe"

"Hi Jeff"

"Wooh, wooh, wooh… Jeff, come here a minute" Matt says looking at Jeff

"Sure thing bro" Jeff says as he walks over

"If I just met this girl, then how the hell do you already know her?" Matt asks Jeff

"Raw live event, Jay invited her to come backstage for the night, then she came and stayed with us at the hotel, we party a bit over in Knoxville… you should have been there, it was awesome" Jeff explains with a smile

"And where was I?" Matt asks

"I don't know, injured, on Smackdown… something like that" Jeff replies

"Oh, okay"

"Hey, what happened with you and Jay that night, like you two disappeared for a couple of hours, or something?"

"Umm… well… why don't you ask him instead? All I remember is I met a few people, we party, lots of drinks, a killer hangover, and then waking up next to… anyways, what happened in between them, I wouldn't have a clue" I say, then realizing what actually happened between all those things… oops… but then again, it didn't taste too bad! Hehehe!

"I'm sure he'll remember, I will ask him, look Matt, bro… Zoe is probably one of the best girls you can ever meet and hang out with… I'm serious here, she likes to party, get drunk, listen to music, watch wrestling… maybe get involved in wrestling a few times, who knows… but she is awesome"

"Thanks Jeff" I say with appreciation

"No problem Zoe… oh food"

I laugh slightly as Jeff goes to his table and eats.

"Well, from what I just heard, you are quite a girl"

"Yeah, I am… I think as myself as not like any other girl, in the world… I'm different to your average girl"

"Cool… anyways, I came over here because I over heard your order, it was the same as mine, so I wanted to get to know you"

"Oh, okay"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Uhh… no"

"Check… what kind of music do you like?"

"Rock mainly, sometimes pop"

"Who's your favourite band or singer?"

"Pearl Jam, your brother's band Peroxwhy?Gen, Foo Fighters and Guns 'n' Roses"

"Check… least favourite food"

"Mustard"

"Check…"

"Why are you checking?"

"No reason… favourite food"

"I don't have one favourite… I love chocolate though, but I love sushi, Mexican foods, Chinese, and British foods"

"What kind of foods are British foods?"

"You don't know what traditional British foods are?"

"No, but I bet they are yummy"

"Well, there's the proper English Sunday Roast Lunch… beef, mash potato, roast potato, carrots, peas, broccoli, Yorkshire puddings and gravy… there's Toad-in-a-hole"

"Toad-in-a-hole… that don't sound too promising"

"It's not really toad… is sausages… in Yorkshire pudding with gravy"

"Okay, that sounds more promising now"

I smile and laugh slightly. "Yeah"

"Anything else?"

"Blood and gut potatoes are nice"

"Huh…"

"You make a jacked potato, you cut it in half, scoop out the potato into a bowl, add cheese and ketchup, mix it up, put it back into the skins, put it in the oven and serve with more ketchup"

"Ohh… so the cheese is the gut and the ketchup is the blood"

"Yeah… it's really nice, those three things are the main foods I grew up on"

"So, your family is British?"

"I'm British"

"You don't sound it"

"I haven't been in England for many years, since I was eight years old… I moved to Australia for 12 years then moved over here"

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 24"

"So you've only been here in America for four years"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Man, I'm hungry" I say as I rub my tummy and I look for the waiter that served me… "Yo waiter, where's my food?"

"It's coming" the waiter replies as he writes down another persons order

"Hey, I ordered the same thing as her and it didn't take this long for me to get it" Matt yells

"Sorry sir, as I said… it's coming… chef hurry up with the cheeseburger with no mustard" the waiter says as he walks over to the kitchen window

"Yes sir" the chef replies

"Can I at least have my diet Pepsi while I wait for my burger?"

"Yes" the waiter says as he gets a diet Pepsi out of the fridge. "Here you go, your burger shouldn't be too long" he says as he gives me my drink

"Thank you"

"So where you staying at the moment?" Matt asks

"At the Comfort Suites Sanford hotel"

"Nice, bit pricy but it's a nice place"

"Yeah, I stay there every time I come to North Carolina"

"So where do you live?"

"Knoxville, Tennessee"

"Oh"

"I plan on moving here though, I feel North Carolina is more like home to me, plus I'm here the majority of my time"

"Why's that?"

"I love it here, plus most of my clients live here and don't go out to Tennessee to see me so I travel out here instead"

"What do you work as?"

"I'm a match maker in Nashville"

"Really…"

"Yeah… I'm the reason Phil and Sarah are together"

"You serious?"

"Yeah… if it weren't for me… they most likely wouldn't have met"

"Phil is like one of my best friends"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"I wish I have met you sooner"

"Thanks, that's really sweet"

"Hey, do you think you can set me up with someone?"

"Sure" I say as I set my laptop up… "What do you look for in a girl?"

"Umm… she must be smart, beautiful, outgoing, loves to joke around, fun, don't like mustard, into wrestling and rock music, but likes to relax in a hot tub"

"Yep, and age" I say as I type it all in

"Mid twenties, like 24, 25 or 26"

"Yep, yep… any height range?"

"Between 5 foot 5 and 5 foot 7"

"Yep, searching"

The system finishes searching and only one girl comes up with the exact description

"Oh my god, there is only one girl in the whole of the United States that exactly matches the description that you gave me… who isn't taken!"

"Really… so there's only one girl that is for me"

"Yeah, according to this, yeah"

"Wow, so who is it?"

"Uhh… me"

"You serious?"

"Yeah… I'll even do it again if you don't believe me"

"Okay, but this time I'm gonna watch" he says as he pulls his chair closer to mine so he can see the laptop screen

"Alright" I say as I go back to the home page

"Jeff, Jeff, come over here for a minute" Matt says

"Sure, but why?"

"You have to watch this"

"Okay" Jeff says as he stands behind us

I start to type in the description again, this time with Matt & Jeff watching

"So you said 'smart'"

"Yep"

"'Beautiful'"

"Yep"

"'Outgoing'"

"Yep"

"'Loves to joke around'"

"Yep"

"'Fun'"

"Yep"

"'Don't like mustard'"

"Yep"

"'Into wrestling and rock music'"

"Yep"

"'But likes to relax in a hot tub'"

"Yep"

"Age was mid twenties, 24, 25 or 26"

"Yep"

"And height range was between 5 foot 5 and 5 foot 7"

"Yep"

"Man looking for a woman"

"Yep, of course, I'm not gay"

"Alright, searching the United States system"

"Wait, can you search for gay too?"

"Yeah, it's fun and easy… it's a lot easier to match gays together than it is with man & woman"

"Awesome, have you got two gays together before?" Jeff asks

"Yes, many times"

The system finishes searching and once again, I'm the only girl that pops up.

"Wow" Jeff says in shock

"Yeah" Matt says

"Now I really want to know who said this stuff about me"

"Wait, so you don't describe yourself, other people describe you" Matt asks

"Yeah, you are only allowed to put in your least favourite food, favourite sport, music, and way to relax… and your height and age… the rest of it, other people that know you as a friend or have been with you put in, and they remain anonymous"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

The waiter then comes over with my burger… "Sorry for the wait"

"Yep, yep" I say as we are still all in shock

"I have to tell the others about this"

"Okay" Matt says in shock

"Wow, I, wow"

"You what?"  
"Umm… hungry… cheeseburger" I say as I see my burger and start to eat it.

We hear Jeff tell Beth & Shannon about what just happened… we hear them go "Oohhhhhhhhhh" and then Shannon said… "Looks like Matt has a new girl then"… at that point I saw a big smile come on Matt's face… I think it's what he wants.

10 minutes later, Shannon comes over and says… "Matt, it's time to get going"

"Oh, okay, hang on, I'll meet you guys in the car"

"Alright but don't be too long"

"I won't"

"Alright, come on guys, he'll meet us in the car"

"Okay" Beth & Jeff say as they stand up. Shannon, Beth & Jeff then walk out the door.

"Okay, I got to go, but I really want to meet up with you again"

"Yeah, I would love to see you again too"

Matt then grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes down his phone number. "Here, it's my number, call me tomorrow morning and we'll meet up again"

"Okay"

"You promise that you'll call?"

"I promise"

"Okay"

We hear Shannon yelling out the car and beeping the horn, a lot.

"Alright, I'm coming" Matt yells

"See ya then" I say

"See ya" Matt says. He kisses me on the cheek and runs out the door. I watch them drive off.

I put my hand on my cheek and look at the paper. Could he be the man that I have been searching for? I then remember that I still haven't ended it with Dan yet. I have a really good feeling about Matt… I do think he could be the one. I pay for the lunch and leave back to my hotel room.


	3. The L word

At my hotel room I get a text message from Dan. "Hey baby, how are you? Miss ya, when will you be home? Write back… love ya, Dan xx"

I decide to reply to him, that way I'll be closer to ending it with him… "Hey Dan, I'm good, it's really nice over here… we gotta talk, seriously, call me later, Zoe"

I then decide to unpack my suitcase and then relax in the spa bath.

"This is the life" I say to myself while relaxing in the bath.

I go around the town, look through the shops and before I know it, it was time for some dinner. I noticed a nice Chinese restaurant down the road so I decided to eat there tonight.

I get a call from Dan once I get back to the hotel. It's about 8:30pm and I've been busy like hell, I was driving for 8 hours straight in the early morning and I just want to crash on the bed a sleep.

"Hey baby"

"Hi Dan"

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"I need to talk to you about us"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think this is gonna work out"

"Huh"

"I mean, I think we should see other people"

"Oh"

"Look, we haven't been good for the past month, so I feel that it's time"

"Ohh"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dan, it's not you… or me… it's us"

"You know, you should normally say, it's not you, it's me"

"But that's not the true version that I mean… it really is us that is the problem"

"Oh, okay then"

"Look, you're a great guy and all, but not for me"

"I thought this was going to happen"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking to do this, but I guess I just didn't have the guts to just come out and say it like you just did"

"Okay, that's just me, I just come out and say it, but I do put thought into what I say before I say it, I've been thinking how to say it and what I'm saying for the past week or so, so yeah"

"So, I guess this is it"

"Yep, I'll be by next week to pick up my stuff"

"Okay, I'll see you then"

"Yeah, see ya"

"Bye"

I hang up and feel like the weight has just come off, I feel like I'm free from something that's been holding me back for such a long time. I AM FREE AT LAST! I crash back on the bed and fall asleep.

The next day I wake up at 9am… best sleep I've had for long time. I have a shower, get myself ready and walk down to a local market for breakfast. A fruit salad will do… it tasted really fresh, I enjoyed it.

I wondered around for a while, looking at the shops… it was nice.

It's 11am and I remember Matt's number was in my pocket.

"Shit, I'm supposed to call him today"

I take the piece of paper out of my pocket with my phone. I look at the paper… oh this is more than his number… his address and everything is on here… he really, really likes me. It even says that on the paper. I lean on a wall and smile.

I call him.

"Come on, pick up"

"Hello"

"Hi Matt, it's Zoe"

"Oh, hey Zoe… I thought you weren't going to call in the end"

"Really… I nearly didn't"

"Why?"

"I only just remembered that I had you're number in my pocket"

"Oh, well I glad you did remember"

"Really… why are you glad?"

"Because I have a really good feeling about you and I really like you, like, seriously"

"I am really glad to hear that coming from your lips and not from what you wrote on the paper"

"Did I write that on the paper?"

"Yeah, you wrote a lot of stuff on the paper"

"Like what?"

"Your address for one"

"My address?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, I must really like you, cause I just about never write my address down and give it someone"

"Yeah" I say and laugh slightly

"So where are you now?"

"I'm at a little market place in Sanford"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"Hey, I'm free on Valentines Day, and night"

"Valentines?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, you're asking me to spend Valentines with you, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Wow"

"You know, we go see a movie, I'll take you out for dinner, go back to my place, have some fun, and we'll see where it goes from there"

"Wow, now that sounds like a fun day"

"Yeah, it will be… that is, if you're there, with me"

"So, it'll just be me and you?"

"Yeah, Jeff & Beth are going out somewhere, Shannon, Kimo and Helms are going to the bar to pick up chicks, so yeah, it will be just us two"

"That's sounds really good"

"So, will you spend the day with me?"

"I will"

"Awesome, don't wear anything like formal"

"I won't, just along as you don't wear anything formal"

"I won't be, I'll be wearing a t-shirt and jeans"

"Cool, I'll wear some top and bottoms… I'll find something"

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up from the hotel at, say… 2 o'clock"

"Sure, 2… that's fine"

"You'll be ready by then, right?"

"Yeah, of course"

"See ya then"

"See ya" I hang up

"I… oh… damn it, she hung up"

I go back to the hotel and get a text straight away. I recognize the number… Matt!

"Okay, this is different" I say to myself, I read the message.

"Hey, you hung up before I could say this very important thing… I LOVE YOU! See you on Friday… xx Matt xx"

"Wow" I say to myself in shock… "Should I reply? I don't know… if I do, what do I say? I don't know… help me lord"


	4. What to say

I decide to call one of my friends, to see what they think I should do… I call Sera.

"Hello"

"Sera… help me"

"Hey Zoe, what's up?"

"You know Matt"

"Phil's mate Matt?"

"Yeah, that one"

"Yeah"

"I met him yesterday"

"Yeah… oh you two would be perfect for each other"

"I know that already"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, so what's the problem?"

"I got off the phone with him about 15 minutes ago, and I just received a message from him"

"And…"

"Me and Matt are going out on Friday…"

"Awww, you're his Valentine… that's soo cute"

"It's not that that I need help with"

"Then what?"

"It's the message"

"What did it say?"

"The message said that he loves me"

"Ohh, I see"

"Yeah, now I don't know what to do… should I reply or what?"

"You should reply"

"What do I say?"

"I don't know, what came to you when you read it?"

"Wow"

"There you go, that's what you say"

"Thanks… really thanks"

"No prob, talk to ya soon"

"K, see ya" I hang up "well, that didn't help much… I'll call Kim… maybe she can help me out"

"KIM… help me!" I say as she picks up

"ZOE! What's wrong?" she asks

"Okay… you know Matt?" I say

"Yeah… as in John's mate Matt, yeah" she replies

"Alright, I met him yesterday & I talked to him earlier… I'm now his Valentine…" I explain

"Awww… you guys would be perfect for eachother" she says

"I know that already… but then he messaged me… and it said that he loves me" I explain

"Awww… you should reply" she tells me

"Okay… but what do I say?" I ask

"Well… I don't know… just say whatever came to you when you read the message" she responds

"Thanks… that's what Sera said… thanks Kim" I say, slightly pissed off

"Sorry… that's all I got for ya… see ya" she says and hangs up

"See ya" I say and put my phone on the bed… "Two friends… no help at all" I say and fall onto the bed

Ten minutes later of thinking what I should do, I decide to reply and just say how I feel.

"Hey… aww, wow… I love you too! See ya Friday… xx Zoe xx"

Now it's 12pm, lunchtime and I'm getting hungry. I go to a fast food place for some chicken nuggets, chips and a drink… a really cheap lunch, but it filled be up for a while.

1 o'clock comes around pretty quick and I get another text from Matt:::

"Sweet, how long have you known that you love me? xx"

I smile and reply straight away… I feel I can open up to him more now.

"Ever since I saw you on my television screen, right back when you debuted, but that was fan love… then I met you and it's a lot more than fan love… this is real love… how about you? xx"

Within 5 minutes I get that text from Matt…

"Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I loved you… then we spoke and I really loved you from that point on… I think you are the one for me… xxxxx"

I reply… "Aww, I love that… aww, that's so sweet and cute… love ya, see ya Friday… xxxxx"

For the rest of the day I stay at the hotel… at the hotel gym, pool and spa, then to the hotel bar for some food and drink. That was my day! Then watch TV in my room and fall asleep while watching it! What a day that was!


	5. The awkward moment with a twist

Next day: wake up at 10am, get some fruit for breakfast, buy some stuff, talk to Matt for a long time, watch wrestling, go to sleep! That's Wednesday for ya!

Thursday comes along and I wake up even later than yesterday… by 30 minutes. Today, I figure out what I'm going to wear for tomorrow. I go through all my clothes in my suitcase and I can't find anything. That's one thing I hate about first dates… there's nothing to wear! Ha! I mean… you got loads of clothes that you _could_ wear… but there's nothing to wear! Absolutely nothing! To the shops I go.

I must have tried on 100 outfits… and I brought 10 of the outfits I tried on! Some dresses, tank tops, jeans and some sexy lingerie. You know, the usual! HA! While trying one of the outfits on, Matt called. It was weird because I was trying on the lingerie. I have to tell you how it went down.

"Hello" I say as I answer the phone

"Heyaa sweetie" Matt says

"Oh, hey"

"What you doing?"

"Uhh… trying on stuff"

"Stuff?

"Yeah, you know… stuff stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Uhh… do you want me to be completely honest with you?"

"Yep"

"Black lace lingerie"

"Oh… sounds sexy"

"Yeha… it has ruffles"

"Ruffles ay"

"Yeah, I love ruffles on panties"

"I can seriously picture you right now, wearing the stuff you are trying on"

"Really now… but I wanted it to be a surprise"

"It will be still… cause I'm only picturing it in my head, it's not right in front of me… plus I'm not sure that what I'm picturing is really what it looks like"

"Well, what do you think it looks like?"

"I'm picturing black, lace, if you turned there would be 5 lines of ruffles on the back of the panties, then the top… thin black strap to keep the top up, black bra cups, then lace going down all the way round, black stripes separating the lace into different sections, patterns in the sections… the patterns are flowers"

"Wow…"

"Did I get it right?"

"Most of it yeah"

"What did I get wrong?"

"There's 7 lines of ruffles, and there's no black straps on the top"

"No straps?"

"No straps"

"Sweet… I can see it now"

"Stop it… I mean it… I won't buy this one… I'll go find a different one with ruffles"

"Fine, I'll picture you wearing something else"

"Good"

"Hey, do you have a Brazilian or a bush?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering"

"I have a Brazilian, if I didn't I wouldn't be trying on lace panties"

"Good point"

"Now what's the real reason you asked me that question?"

"Want me to be absolutely completely honest with you?"

"Of course, I was honest with you"

"Alright… I was trying to picture you with nothing on"

"Oh… if I was there with you right now, I would have slapped you"

"Why?"

"Because, I rather the guy see the real deal before they see it in their mind… as soon as you have seen the real thing, you can picture it all you want"

"Oh, okay"

"Where are you right now?"

"On a plane coming back to Cameron"

"Where were you?"

"Canada, I had two live events for the past two nights… last night was my last live event until next week"

"Oh, okay then"

"Hey, I will be there tomorrow, that's a defiant"

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow… I'm just going to finish here"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

"See ya"

"Love ya"

"Love you too" I say as I hang up

I put my stuff back on and buy a few of the lingerie.

Back at the hotel I put together what I'm going to wear… a long top and a pair of jeans. I put my four sets of lingerie in my bag so I can take them with me tomorrow… who knows… I could get lucky! HA! I relax for the rest of the day, have dinner at a Mexican place and sleep on the bed!

Friday… wow… I get up earlier than usual! 8:30am actually! I have some breakfast with the room service… cinnamon hotcakes! Yummy! My first _bad_ breakfast in months… and it tasted great! I relax for an hour or so before I decide to get myself ready… well, I don't get the stuff I'm going to wear with Matt today on, I just put on a different pair of pj's. Hehehe! I relax in my room until 12pm, midday when I decide when I decide to get something very small to eat, like a few… 4… nuggets from KFC with sauce. KFC is one of my favorite fast food places, way better than McDonalds and Burger King. HA!

PRAISE THE LORD FOR ROOM SERVICE!

When I get back to the hotel I actually get myself ready for my date with Matt! Excitement! I do the whole deal… makeup, hair, everything I don't normally do! 2 o'clock comes around and I'm ready… got my bag, I'm dressed, sexy lingerie, hair, makeup, mobile… yep, I'm ready!

Five minutes later I get a call from the service desk down stairs…

"Hello, Miss Clarke"

"Yep"

"You have a gentleman down here waiting for you"

"Really, do I now… what does he look like?"

"T-shirt, jeans, black hair, not quite at the shoulders"

"Yep, that's him, tell him to meet me by the lift"

"Sure"

"Thanks" I hang up and walk out the door

"She says for you to meet her at the lifts"

"Thanks" Matt says and makes his way towards the lifts

I get into the lift and press the ground floor button… and it goes down… down… down… down! A few seconds later I get to the ground floor.


	6. First date with a mix of ex

The doors open and I step out. Matt comes up behind me and hugs me.

"How you doing?" he says

I smile and laugh slightly

He starts to kiss me from my shoulder up. He kisses my cheek and I then decide to turn my head towards his. He kisses again thinking it would still be my cheek. Our lips meet and stay meeting for a while. It felt… magical!

"Bet you didn't see that coming" I say as we stop kissing

"I didn't… but I liked it… a lot"

I laugh slightly.

"So you want to get going?"

"Sure"

"Awesome"

He grabs my hand and we walk out of the hotel and into the car park. We come up to his car and I'm amazed.

"Wow, sweet ride"

"Thanks"

We get in and sit there for a few minutes. There were quite a few awkward silences which were, well… awkward! But during some of those silences, we kissed and heck, we both liked them… a lot!

We then head of to the cinema in Charlotte, North Carolina… when we got there… you would never have guessed who we ran into… really, you would never, ever of guessed! Give up? Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas… best known as WWE Superstar Edge and Diva Lita! Okay, now I'm gonna mention a few things I didn't mention at the start of all of this… hmm

"Matt?" Amy says confused

"Hey Amy"

They hug in friendship while me and Adam end up standing next to each other, not realizing it, as if it's not awkward enough we notice each other.

"Ahhh!" we both say and jump back slightly

"You" I say angrily pointing at Adam

"Hey… Zoe" he says back

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm on holiday with Amy"

Everything calms down in me… "Oh, okay then"

"How about you?"

"Personal reasons"

"Cool, cool"

Amy hears some of it and buts in… "Adam, you know her?"

"You know him?" Matt asks me, all angry like

Adam comes down near me and whispers… "Think we should tell them?'

"Yeah, I think we should… or none of us is gonna get lucky tonight" I whisper back

"Good point" he whispers. He stands straight up. Matt and Amy are looking all angry at us… "Oh yeah, we go way back" Adam says

"Like how far back?" Amy asks

"Uhh… a few years" Adam says

"3 and a half to be exact… well that was the last time we saw each other" I add on

"What do you guys mean by 'saw each other'?" Matt asks suspicious like

"I was up in Canada for 6 months before I moved to America" I reply

"And during those 6 months, we were together" Adam adds

"Yeah" I say randomly

"Ohh" Matt and Amy say

This thing goes on for another 5 minutes or so… then it's movie time. Amy and Adam see a different movie to me and Matt… I think that was a good thing! So there you have it… me & Adam were together for 6 months.

Half way through the movie…

"So, you and Adam were together"

"Yeah"

"Who broke up with who?"

"I decided I wanted to move to Knoxville and start a life there, and he didn't want to move… so I went and he stayed"

"Oh, okay then… was he any good?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know…"

"Oh… no, no… he wasn't… I'm hoping you are better than he was"

"Oh trust me… I'm really good… heck, I'm not just good… I'm amazing"

"That's good then"

We kiss. He puts his arm over my shoulders, we cuddle, eat some popcorn, drink some drink and watch the rest of the movie.

It ended up being a double feature film… like two movies for the price of one… well that what Matt called it. We just got an extra movie for free. Here's how we did it…

The first movie ends…

"It's only 4:30" I say as I look at my phone

"Yeah, so it is… bit early to get dinner then"

"Yeah… it is"

"Another movie just started, you wanna go watch it?"

"Sure"

We get up and walk out that screening room. I start walking towards the ticket booth when Matt grabs my hand.

"Oh, no"

"But, don't we have to pay to see another movie?"

"Not when I'm around, come on"

He pulls me to another screening room where a movie just started.

"Shh…"

"Okay"

He spots two seats right at the back, right in the corner. We walk up there and start heading towards those seats. As we were walking up the stairs, I see Adam at the corner of my eye… I then think… "Oh shit!"… I think he saw me too… or Amy did… either one… us being in the same cinema room is not good! We get to the top row…

"Excuse me, excuse me, coming through, sorry" we say to get to our seats as we try to walk past the rest of the people in the row. We sit in our seat and start to cuddle up to eachother again. Hehehe!

During the movie, I ended up falling asleep on him. He was stroking my hair for the rest of the movie… it felt really nice and relaxing. I felt him kiss my a few times on my forehead and cheeks. Hehehe… it felt real good!

About 5 minutes before the movie ends, I wake up and I realize that I was on Matt the whole time… comfy! I look up at him and I smile… he's just staring at the screen and stroking my hair… it still feels really nice. My eyes stay open for the rest of the time… but heck… I ain't getting off Matt… he's just too comfy and sexy… and yeah! You get my point! I ain't getting off him until I'm forced to or have to pee or the movie is over! Hehehe!

Anyways, there's only five minutes left of the movie! Hehehe!

The movie is over and he looks down at me, thinking I'm still asleep…

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe" he whispers over and over again

"Yeah Matt" I reply

"Time to get up" he says

"I know that, I've been up for the past five minutes"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was"

"You didn't sit up"

"I know that… you're too comfy for me to even think about getting up"

"Oh, okay then"

"Do you want me to get up?"

"Well…"

I start to sit up… "Alright, I'm up, I'm up"

"You know, you didn't have to get up"

"You could of said that"

"I know" he says with a slight smile

"Grr"

"Grr?"

"Yeah… grr"

"Come on, lets get going"

"Okay"

We get up and head out the cinema. We held hands on the way out. I am really starting to enjoy this… a lot.


	7. 10 shots and counting

We get into his car as he drives to a restaurant. The Sagebrush Steakhouse in Sanford! Yummy! I love my steak! Love it! Matt doesn't know that yet, but he will. Hehehe!

We get there and it's just past 6pm. The waiter sits us at our table straight away… it was a very beautiful place, all decorated for Valentines Day. Very pretty. But heck, you could still see it was a steakhouse… I like it that way!

We began to order our meal… drinks first…

"I'll have a Beck's Dark" Matt says

"Yes sir, and for the lady" the waiter says politely

"I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea" I say

"Yep, and for your food" the waiter replies as he writes on his pad

"What do you want to start off with?" Matt asks me

"Uhh… how about… the Appetizer Combo?" I reply

"Sure… we'll have that" Matt said

"For the main…" the waiter continues

"I'll have the Medium New York Strip with a Shrimp Skewer and Baked Potato" Matt says

"And for the lady…" the waiter asks

"I'll have the Medium USDA Choice Sirloin Steak, 6 ounce, with Grilled Mushrooms and the Coleslaw" I reply

"Good, good… the steaks with be about 20 minutes and the starter should be maximum of 10" the waiter explains before he leaves

"Thanks" we say as he leaves

"Hey, I'm just gonna go freshen up in the bathroom"

"Okay"

I grab my mobile and makeup bag out of my handbag and walk into the bathroom. I freshen up with reapplying makeup, taking a piss, having a wash of the hands and face and checking my phone.

Whilst freshening up in the bathroom, Matt decides to have a peek in my bag. He ends up seeing all of my sexy lingerie and everything else in my bag.

"Wow… she has great taste in sexy lingerie" he says to himself.

The waiter then comes over with the drinks.

"Thanks man, just put them down"

"Okay" the waiter replies and put the drinks on the table.

Matt continues to stare at the lingerie.

A few minutes later, I come back to the table, and Matt puts the lingerie back into my bag as if he hadn't seen it. As I sit down, he looks at me differently…

"Is everything okay?" I ask

"Yeah… everything is perfect" he replies

"Oh, okay then" I say then take a sip of my drink.

Not much longer after that we get our dinner, we talk, have desserts and then Matt pays the cheque.

"Where we off to now?" I ask

"My place" Matt replies

"Okay, awesome" I say

He grabs my hand and we leave the restaurant and get into his car.

25 minutes later we are his place…

"Wow" I say as I step out of the car, amazed just staring at the front of the place.

"Think you like it now, wait until you see inside" Matt says to my amazement

"Awesome" I say randomly

He leads me inside and I'm amazed once again… "Uffa" I say to myself

Lucas comes running up to Matt… "Hello mate, you been a good boy… that's good" Matt says as he picks Lucas up

"Aww… he's soo cute" I say as I see Lucas

"You got a dog?" Matt asks me

"Yeah… he's like Lucas… just his ears aren't as pointed upwards… they're floppy" I reply giving Lucas a pat

"What's his name?" Matt asks me

"Albie… he's my little darl" I say

"Awesome" Matt says as he puts Lucas down. Lucas runs off somewhere. "Come on, I'll show you the place"

"Okay"

He grabs my hand and leads me around the place. Firstly the kitchen.

"You want a drink?" he asks me as he opens the bar fridge

"What you got?" I respond

"Beer, orange vodka… uhh that's it for alcohol" he replies

"Yum… orange vodka" I say

"You like orange vodka?" he asks

"Like it… I love it" I reply with enthusiasm

"You want some?" he asks getting the bottle out

"Of course"

He gets out some shot glasses and pours some vodka into each.

I pick you my glass and he picks his up. We cling them together.

"Cheers" he says

"Yep, cheers" I respond

We drinks the shots down, one after another… in the end we had about, I would say… 10 or so shots each… over the legal limit! HA!


	8. A tired morning

We are really drunk and he takes me up the stairs! We fall down about 5 times before we get it the top… those shots had a lot of alcohol in them! Hehehe!

"My bedroom is the door at the end" he says and points down the hallway

"Thanks" I say and start walking towards the room

"Oh… I TAKING A PISS IN MY TOILET, TOILET…" Matt starts singing

I start cracking up, laughing and walk into the bedroom. As I walk in my jaw drops to the floor… "This room is… wow" I say to myself, amazed

I spot his drawers and carefully open the top draw. It ends up being his boxers draw…

"Nice… he's a boxers guy" I say as I hold a pair of Matt's boxers and smile

I hear the toilet flush so I shove the boxers into the draw and close the draw. He walks in.

"You've probably know by now that I'm a boxer guy" Matt says

"You're a boxer guy? Nice" I say

"Yeah… boxers are a lot more comfortable to briefs" Matt explains slightly

"Good to know… really good to know" I say with a smile

"So yeah, this is my bedroom" he says trying to keep the conversation going

"It's sweet" I reply

"Thanks…" he says

"So what you wanna do know?" I ask

"Umm… you wanna get into something more comfortable and come to bed with me?" he replies and asks

"Alright" I say. I grab my sexy lingerie out of my bag and hold them… "Which one do you wanna see me in first?" I ask

Matt is looking all dreamy in his world and yet shocked! HA! He snaps back into this world… "The black one"

"Sweet… I'll get changed" I say as I put the other ones back into my bag and go into the bathroom to get changed.

Whilst in the bathroom… Matt changes into something a bit more comfortable… his boxers. He lies on the bed waiting for me to come back into the bedroom.

I step into the bedroom with the black lace lingerie on… "You like?" I ask

"I likey likey!" Matt says amazed

"Good" I reply and put the stuff I was wearing into my bag… "Nice boxers by the way" I say as I look at Matt

"Yeah… but I have a good feeling they're not gonna stay on for long" he says all cheeky like

"Ohh… bit of cheekiness then… I like" I say and crawl towards him on the bed

"It ain't a feeling no more… I know these boxers aren't gonna stay on for long" he says looking up at me

We kiss for while… a long while…

He puts his hand up the back of my top and rubs his hand gently up and down my back. It felt really calming and good.

His boxers start coming off and so do my panties. He stops kissing me.

"Hang on, just one second" he says

"Okay…" I reply

He goes to the bathroom, ass showing and all… HA!... he comes back with a condom on… I smile and laugh ever so slightly. He gets back into the bed and we go at it.

…Many, many hours later…

We are laying here, completely naked from top to bottom, next to eachother…

"Wow" Matt says

"Yeah" I say

"That was… wow!" he says

"Yeah… it was" I respond

He kisses me and I just about start to fall asleep.

"You look tired" he says

"I am… a bit" I reply

"You wanna go to sleep?" he asks

"Kinda yeah" I reply and I yawn

"Alright… night" he says

"Night" I say with a smile

I fall asleep up against him and it reminds me of the cinema. He stroked my hair, kissed me a few times… then he fell asleep.

During the sleeping… I get woken up a few times because of Matt's snoring… it was cute, funny and partly annoying… it's all quiet for a while then you would hear this sudden burst of snore out of him… then its quiet again and it starts over! I got used to it after a bit.

A few hours later… a knock at the door, then a doorbell… it wakes me up after 5 hours sleep… I force myself up as I can't sleep when I know there's someone at the door! I sit up and grab my black lingerie top… it was the closest things… my panties & my jeans from yesterday. I fall as I'm trying to do my jeans… I then realize the belt is done up…

Matt puts his arm where I was and realizes I was up…

"No, if it's the door, just leave it, it's probably just Jeff" he says, half asleep

"Well, that's a nice way to talk about your brother" I say as I put my stuff on, I then fall… "Ow, oh right, the belt"… I undo the belt and put my jeans on, properly.

"Come back to bed baby, you don't need to up yet, you've only had 5 hours sleep, and so have I, and I want a cuddle" he says and puts his arms out.

"Matt… I can't sleep properly if I know there's someone at the door… no matter who it is" I say

"I bet I could get you to sleep with someone being at the door" he says all cheeky-like

"Well then… you don't know me all too well" I respond and make my way toward the front door

He gets up and puts his boxers on. "Zoe… don't open the door… it's most likely for me… plus this is my house!" he says running out the bedroom and down the stairs.

I just about open the door when Matt beats me to it… grr!

And it's Jeff! HA!

"Hey Matt… and Zoe" Jeff says

"Hey Jeff" I say with a smile trying to keep myself awake

"Man Matt… you look more tired than usual… what time get you get to sleep?" Jeff asks

"Uhh… about 5 hours ago" Matt says and yawns

"Oh sorry guys… didn't realize you guys were up that late" Jeff apologizes

"What would you expect? That we came back here and went straight to sleep? You're crazy if you thought that" Matt says

I then realize where Jeff's eyes are looking… down my top… I slap him… "Don't look down my top!" I say

"But you let me look there… even when there wasn't a top hiding the stuff… like last night" Matt says to me

"Yeah… well… uhh… hmm… I let you look" I respond

"Oh trust me… you didn't let me just look…" Matt says… extreme cheekiness!

I hit him slightly… just enough for him to stop talking about the sex last night… HA!

"Hey, Jeff…" Matt says

"Yeah…" Jeff replies

"Can you come back in a few… hours… so we can get some more sleep… then we can hang?" Matt asks

"Sure… see you two in a few hours" Jeff says and leaves

"Thanks Jeff" me & Matt say and wave… then yawns!

We run back upstairs… we start to kiss into the bedroom…

"Matt…" I say

"Yeah…" he says and continues to kiss me

"I gotta take a piss" I tell him

"Okay…" he says and stops kissing me…

I run into the bathroom and take my piss… afterwards… I come back into the bedroom and Matt is lying on the bed looking up at me… I smile and laugh ever so slightly. I take my jeans off and climb into bed with him. We start kissing. I suddenly see something… oh yeah, I forgot to mention… I'm half psychic.

I see a year pop up… 2008… then a date… 14/2… and I see myself & Matt in the living room, dim lights and a diamond ring… reality comes back into me… "Wow" I say to myself.

"You alright?" he asks

"I'm great" I reply

We continue to kiss… about 30 minutes later we are sound asleep again next to eachother… and naked! HA!


	9. The dare

About 3 hours later

The doorbell goes off again… this time, Matt gets up to get it… thank god… I realize that he's not there after about 5 minutes, so I put my stuff on and walk down the stairs, rubbing my eyes, trying to wake myself up… it worked for a while.

Matt's at the door talking to Jeff… and Matt actually has his jeans on… wow! I get to the bottom of the stairs and Matt turns & sees me.

"Hey sweetie" he says

"Hey amigos" I reply, half asleep

I walk up to him and he puts his arm around my shoulders. He kisses me on my forehead while I'm leaning up against him.

"I'll go put on a top so we can get going" Matt says to Jeff

"Yep" Jeff replies as Matt turns & runs upstairs

I just about fall over when he moved… well, that's what I get for leaning up against him.

"Where we going?" I ask Jeff

"Get something to eat" he responds

"Oh, okay then… I gotta go to my hotel then to get into a proper top then" I say

"Yeah… you don't wanna be out in public with a lace lingerie top on" he says and laughs slightly

"You don't know that… if you dare me to… I will" I say… still half sleep

"Well… you'll probably want to turn it the right way round then" he says with a huge grin.

I look down at my top and realize that it is back-to-front… "Hang on…" I say and turn. I twist it around so it's the proper way and turn back to Jeff… "Better?"

"Yeah… now I dare you to come with us, in public, wearing that top" Jeff says with one of the biggest grins on his face I have ever seen

"You're on!" I reply, knowing that I can do this dare… I won't go down into embarrassment that easily… even if it is out in public

Matt makes his way down the stairs… "We ready?"

"Yep" me & Jeff say

"Wait, don't we have to stop at your hotel so u can change into a proper top?" Matt asks me

"Nope!" I say with a smile

"Why not? What did I miss?" Matt asks

"I dared her to go out in public with that top on" Jeff explains briefly

"And I don't back down from a dare… no matter how big or small it is" I say

"Oh, okay then" Matt says and we all leave to a café

Don't ask what the café's name because I can't remember… all I remember is what we had there.

I had a chocolate-chip cookie & hot chocolate, Matt had a white chocolate mocha & hazelnut cookie and Jeff had a latte & … umm… an almond cookie! Yeah… that sounds just about right! It'll do. Hehehe!

We go back to Matt's place for a little catch up… HA!

"Well… you did it… you were out in public with a black lace lingerie top on…" Jeff says to me

"You should know that I don't back down from a dare" I say

10 minutes later

Jeff gets a text from Beth…

"Oh, I got to get going guys" Jeff says and stands up

"K, see ya Jeff" me & Matt say

Jeff walks out the door. Once we know the car has gone I stand up, sit next to Matt and cuddle up to him. We kiss.

That was literally all that happened that day.

For the next week, Matt has non-stop live events. I stay at his place to look after little Lucas.


	10. The call from hell and back

Thursday night, can't sleep. Talked to Matt about 5 hours ago. On the coach flickering through the channels, nothing's on. It's 3am and my mobile goes off. I look at the number and I recognize the number. It's Jay. We haven't talked in god knows how long. I'm not in the mood to talk to him but I pick up anyways.

"Oh good you picked up" Jay begins

"What do you want Jay?" I ask, tired & pissed.

"Just want to talk, that's all" Jay says

"What could you possibly want to talk about… at 3 in the morning?" I ask

"I know about you and Matt" he states

"And… yeah, me & Matt are together… because we love eachother… if we didn't love eachother, we wouldn't be together… I now know that because I've learnt from pass mistakes, with one of the mistakes being you"

"Do you love him enough, that you would move in with him?"

Shock comes of me but I know the answer, easily… "Yes I do!"

"There's your next mistake" Jay tells me

I start to feel angry… "How would that be my next mistake?"

"Your relationship with Matt is moving to fast… remember when we moved in together"

"Yeah, of course"

"How long did that take in our relationship?"

"6 months… but I was waiting for long time for you to ask me to move in with you"

"Really now"

"Yeah… Jay, stop trying to tell me that Matt isn't my type, and that I should end it with him… you weren't my type. You are the type that lies and cheats behind the others' back. Stop trying to tell my heart what's right and wrong… I know who and what is right for me, and that's Matt being in my life" I finish and hang up. Had enough.

Loads of thoughts run through my mind. I deny and confirm them to myself. That lasts for a good half an hour. I then decide I really need to talk to Matt… now.

"Hey sweetie" he answers

"I can't sleep and I want a cuddle" I complain

"I know… I heard the convo with Jay"

"So you know why I want a cuddle and can't sleep"

"Yep… if I was there, I could help you with it"

"Hey, you're not the type like him… lying and cheating… right?"

"Don't worry… I love you and I will never cheat on you… that's a promise"

I laugh slightly… "I want you… now"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I won't be home until Saturday lunch time"

"Fine… I'll just sit here and wait, alone… because Lucas doesn't cuddle… and I'll wait and not sleep at all at night…" I continue to complain until he stops me

"Hey, hey sweetie"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too hun"

"Now try and get some sleep… you need it"

"Fine… I'll speak to you on Friday"

"Speak to you then"

"Yeah… see ya"

"See ya" he finishes and hangs up.

I fall onto the chair cushion and stare at the ceiling. I continue to stare for hours. I turn on one of the lamps and begin to make friends with the shadows on the walls. I then start to hear voices in my head. They start telling me 'that I should get some sleep, because tomorrow might actually be good, or something!'

Song of this moment: Unwell by Matchbox 20… the first verse is what I'm going through right now… seriously.

The next day is literally the second verse of that song. The chorus is all the moments like this in my life. That's quite a lot. 3rd verse is the Friday night.


	11. Welcome home

The next Thursday comes along and I'm off to Knoxville to say my final goodbye to Dan and to pick up the rest of my stuff. I figured that I would stay at the hotel until I find a place of my own.

Good thing about it is, because just about all my clients are in North Carolina, I don't have to travel really, really far to set them up. I got my work phone with me, so once I have someone to set up, I'll get the call straight away, sent to this phone… so it's like I'm at work still, even if I'm not in the office over in Nashville.

Anyways… I figure that I'll stay at a hotel… unless Matt begs for me to stay with him… because I want to stay with him… because I love him! HA... begs! That'll be funny!

I get to my house in Knoxville about midday… which means I had a really early start… otherwise I wouldn't make it back to North Carolina & the hotel until past midnight. I walk into the house and it's completely dark… can hardly see a thing. I spot Dan in the cold, dark living room with a glass of red wine. He looks really depressed. I walk up to him and he takes another sip of the wine.

"Hey Dan" I say and stand across the room from him

"Hey" he replies without lifting up his head

I walk closer to him… "How you holding up?" I ask

"Not too good… I miss you… ever since our last chat on the phone I've been depressed & I don't know what to do with myself…" he says then looks up at me… "… but you look like you've been alright about it"

"Yeah… it was harder than I thought it would be… it took me a few days before I could get back on my feet and out in the world… anyways I came to get my stuff" I say

"It's in the room" he says

"Thanks" I say and make my way to what used to be my old room

As I walk in… I straight away see something really, really different

"I see you've redecorated the room" I say and look for my posters & framed photos… I can't find them anywhere… "Where's my posters & framed stuff?" I ask

"At the dump" he replies

I stand up in rage… "All of them…?"  
"Yeah…"

"But why? I was coming back to get MY stuff… the posters & framed stuff classify as **MY STUFF**!" I say & I want to slap him

"Sorry… when we got off the phone I was angry as well… so I took down them all, smashed them up, and ripped them up & through them in the bin" he explains

I slap his taste buds out… "YOU ASSHOLE" I yell at the top of my lungs

"Fuck" he says under his breath

I then look in the draws & closet… nothing… "Where are my clothes? If you've chucked them too, burnt them, cut them up… I swear I am going to kill you" I say, rage burning in my eyes & heart

"I didn't… your clothes are in the laundry" he says, terrified

"Good" I say & make my way to the laundry… I step into the laundry room & all my clothes are scattered over the floor… I'm in shock… "Over the whole room floor… great" I say and try & get them into one huge pile…

I then run to my car a drag my suitcase out of the car… I bring it into the home & into the laundry room.

I start packing up my clothes and I hear a familiar sounds coming from outside… "I know that bark anywhere…" I say with a smile on my face, and then realize that I won't be able to take him with me… I feel a tear coming down my face… I wipe it away and continue packing up my loads of clothes.

"Take him, you'll take better care of him, than I would" Dan says looking down at me

"You serious? But I can't, my hotel doesn't allow pets" I say looking up at him

"Wait… have you seriously been staying at the hotel this whole week?" he asks

"Well… not the whole week, I've been staying at a mates place, taking care of his dog whilst he's at work" I say and smile

"Then stay there…"

"Okay!" I respond with a huge smile… & finally finish packing up my clothes

Albie then comes running in & I make a huge fuss of him… I haven't seen my little darling dog in over a week… what would you expect

I zip up my suitcase and grab Albie under my arm. I start heading to the door. Dan opens the door for me

"Thanks… bye Dan… you're a great guy… you'll find someone" I say, kiss him on his cheek and head for my car

I put my suitcase into the boot & Albie into the passenger's seat.

"Bye Zoe" he says as I drive away

NORTH CAROLINA… HERE I COME!\

Approximately nine hours later, I'm in Sanford, North Carolina. I'm outside the Comfort Suites Sanford hotel. I look on the front door of the hotel and see to sign/symbol that says "NO PETS OR ANIMALS"… I look into through my car window and see Albie sleeping on the passengers' seat. I smile.

I run into the hotel, up to my room and grab all my stuff. I run back down to the check-in desk and ring the little bell.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the desk asks

"Yes, I would like to check out of the hotel, please" I explain and ask

"Yes, and why would you want to do that?" she asks

"I've found a place to stay about half an hour away, where I'm going to live" I explain

"Good, good" she says. She starts clicking & typing on the computer. "Name…"

"Zoe Clarke" I answer

"Room key…" she asks and puts her hand out

I hand over the room key and she puts it back on the hanger

"We hope you enjoyed your stay and we wish you a good night and life" she finishes

"Thank you" I say and walk out of the hotel with my stuff in hand.

I put my stuff into my car. I get into the driver's seat and look at the time. It's 9:45pm. I expected that Matt would be trying to catch up on some sleep tonight, so I didn't bother to call or text him. I drive around the corner to a parking lot and park the car for the night.

"This will have to do for the night" I say to myself. I put the radio on low and slowly drift off to sleep. I get to sleep about 10:30 time and it's pitch back. Heck that's what you would expect it to be at that time of night… HA!

About 6 hours sleep, and the sunrises early… 5am… usually it rises about 6am to 6:45am… extremely early for the sunrise. Reason I got up that early was because Albie needed to pee. I then took him around a park about 15 minutes down the road and we walked around there for a while… like really long while. I stop walking Albie around at about 7:30am… I then got a quick bite to eat and gave Albie some of his food. It's just past 8am and I decide to text Matt… just in case he's not awake yet… though I would expect he would.

"Hey hun… the hotels beenin an asshole all cos ive got my lil dog wif me…help?" I send him

About 15 minutes later I get a call from him…

"Hello?" I answer

"Get your ass over here… you are staying here… no buts… its final" he explains quickly

"Hang on… slow down there… all I heard was BLAH!" I say laughing slightly

"Okay… I'll slow it down for ya… get your ass here… now… you are staying here with me… okay?" he explains, slower

I become speechless… even though it's exactly what I wanted!

"I know exactly what and who I want in my life… it's you. I know we've only known eachother for a little while, but it feels like I've known you for my whole life… I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he says, nearly crying

"Oh my god, wow… yes!" I say trying to get some words out of me

"So, you'll move in?" he confirms

"Heck yeah!" I say all excited

He laughs slightly… "So when will you be here?" he asks

"About 30 or so minutes if I get going now" I answer

"So I'll see you then"

"Yep…" I say

"Awesome… love ya babe" he says

"Love you too hun" I say and hang up the phone.

My heart is beating faster than a running cheetah. I'm speechless, amazed, excited and happy. I breathe deeply… and again… and again… over & over again… over & over again!

I sit back in the driver's seat and then see Albie was staring at me with his confused face, tilted head… and I laugh slightly. I decide to get going. Albie has the biggest smile I've seen on him since I brought him at the pet shop years ago. I laugh slightly and continue driving.

I watch as clouds begin to form… and into grey clouds… slowly into black one.

Just over 30 minutes later, I arrive at what is now my new place… YAY! I start to feel tears running down my face. I wipe them away and think… "What the fuck?"… They keep coming and I don't know why.

I look up the sky. "The rains are coming" I say to myself. The leaves on the branches are going in circles. It's gonna rain, and it's gonna rain down hard.

I look towards the front door and see Matt looks through it with a huge smile. I loved it! I parked the car and let Albie out. Matt comes out of the house and sees Albie running around the garden. He laughs slightly to himself. I get out the car and open the boot. Matt watches as Lucas runs past and begins to play with Albie. It was soo cute! The tears keep coming, so I keep trying to wipe them away… over & over again, over & over again.

Matt comes up behind me and hugs me.

"This is gonna be fun, just you wait" he says and kisses me on my cheek multiple times. He feels my wet cheek. "What's the matter babe? Did I do something to upset you?" he asks as I wipe another tear.

"It's nothing… just…" I say and turn around to him… "I don't know"

"If you feel this is going too fast…" he says before I cut him off

"No, no…" I say and kiss him passionately

We continue to kiss. As predicted before, it starts to rain, and it rains fucking hard! With all my stuff getting soaked in the rain, we still continue to kiss.


	12. 5 years in the making

…5 amazing years later…

Me & Matt are still together, one happy couple. It's Valentine's Day… 14/2/2008… I remember back 5 years and remember the vision I had about this date… fuck, if it means what I think it means… I will a very, very happy girl in years to come of this life. Anyways, here I am, sitting in the sofa with Matt, cuddling… watching a really, really boring movie… it's _supposed_ to be a romantic comedy… THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY IN IT! I've given him his Valentines gift already today… he loved it… can't even remember what I got him… I've had too much to drink today. HA! Matt has told everyone else what's he's got me… except me… grr… HA! All week Sera, Kim & Beth have been saying "Oh, you will love it"… blah blah blah! I just want it… & I want it now! Hahahaha!

Matt's invited the whole crew over for a bit today… they haven't arrived yet… Jeff has said that Matt plans on giving me my gift in front of him & the crew… at least I know that it isn't one thing… sex! Hehehe… how awkward would that be… HA!

The doorbell rings… Matt gets up to answer it. I am so tempted to change the channel over, it is unbelievable. It is just really, really boring!

The whole crew walks in… and I'm flickering through the channels trying to find something good… nothing… oh wait what was that? Jeff creeps into the room and sits next to me… I'm trying to get back to that channel that looked like had something good on. He tries to grab the remote off me.

"My turn" he says and tries to take it out my hands.

"Hey…" as I take it back.

We rock back and forth over the remote. The rest of the crew comes in and stops us fighting. Matt pulls me off and Phil takes Jeff. Matt's got me around my waist and Phil has Jeff in the master lock. Beth and Sera just stare at us and shake their heads. Me & Jeff see them.

"What?" we say

They shake their heads again and we laugh to ourselves.

"Phil let go of me" Jeff says and lifts up one of his legs, backwards and it gives Phil a low blow. I laugh slightly to myself, just so Sera don't hear it. HA!

It's about 9:30pm and all I want is to be with my boyfriend for the night… I want them to go home… heck they don't have to go home, they just can't be here.

They've been here for about an hour now and Matt still hasn't given me my Valentines gift. I start to get a bit confused and suspicious about it. What the hell could it be? I keep getting that vision I did 5 years ago. Matt looks at the clock.

"Oh, it's time" he says and pulls me out of my seat. We are standing opposite eachother… and I think I know where this is going. He coughs ever so slightly to clear his throat like a guest speaker or something.

"Here it goes… Zoe, we've known eachother for about 5 years now, and they have been the best years of my life… I want those kind of years to continue and be better than ever. I love you Zoe, and that's from the bottom of my heart. Will you do me the honour, in making me the happiest man on earth and…" he says and gets down on one knee. My eyes start to water. He goes through his pocket and pulls out a diamond ring in one of those cases that they come in… "Marry me?" he concludes and opens the case to reveal the diamond ring inside.

My hands go to my mouth in amazement, shock and happiness.

"Oh my god" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. This is what I thought the vision meant… it bloody came true… PRAISE THE LORD YEAH!

I look down at him and he has the eyes saying "please, I love you… please… just say yes"… I smile and tears run down my face. "Oh Matt… of course I'll marry you" I say

He places the ring onto my finger and stands up with the biggest smile… EVER! I put my arms around him and we kiss passionately. Our kiss lasts ages and for the whole way through, Sera, Kim & Beth were like… "Awww"… while Jeff, Phil and John were like… "Oh god"… it was soo funny listening to them during mine & Matt's kiss.


	13. The ending chase

About a minute later Jeff and Phil are just sick of the kiss… they come and pull Matt off. But the kiss ain't gonna end that easily… as they are trying to pull Matt away, I jump over them and into Matt's arms… and continue the kiss… you know how when the wrestlers are having this huge feud, and security are trying to keep them from fighting until their huge match, and one gets through the security and jumps over the security holding his opponent and they start fighting again… it's like that except… it's not to fight, but to kiss.

Now Beth, Sera & Kim are sick of it and they take me off Matt and drag me out of the room and close the doors. Damn it! The doors are closed… that's one way. They take me to a different room, where the room with the boys in isn't viewable. Damn it! They sit me down and look at my ring.

"Wow" Beth says staring at it

"Man, I wish John would ask me" Kim says

"That's one huge rock… bigger than the one I got from Phil… that asshole" Sera says staring at the diamond… and heck, this diamond is huge… a lot bigger than the engagement ring Phil got Sera. HA!

I'm tempted to say something to Sera's comment… but I decide not to… she'll get angry, and no one likes it when Sera gets angry. I stare at my ring and think… "Wow… this must have cost millions of dollars… wow… and it fits perfectly… amazing"

"Well… congrats girl" Beth finishes and hugs me

"Thanks" I reply during her hug

"Yeah Zoe… it's finally happening… welcome to my world… congrats" Sera says and hugs me

"Thanks" I respond during her hug.

"Congrats" Kim adds and hugs me

"Thanks" I respond

Once all hugs are over, I _need to go_… so I stand up.

"Zoe…" Beth says and grabs my wrist

"What?" I say

"Where you think you're going?" Sera asks and grabs my other wrist

"I have to go… I gotta go… I gotta poop" I say and they let go of my wrists

"Okay… but if you go where we think you're really going… we will get you and drag you back here" Kim says

"Okay" I say and casually walk toward the toilet… once at the hallway entrance, I sprint to the room Matt's in. I try to open the door but one of the boys must have locked it… assholes. I look behind me as I here footsteps heading this way… it's the girls… "Shit!" I say to myself and sprint to the patio door. I open it as quickly as possible and try and close it behind me and sprint around the house, with the girls running after me.

Matt looks out the window as I run past and smiles.

"Run Zoe, run!" Matt yells as I run past.

I run back to the window, Matt sticks his head out and we kiss for a few seconds, before Sera comes around the corner. John & Phil pull him back in as I make the run for it again. I'm heading for the woods that are at the back of the property. My plan is to get to the home made ring of Matt's & Jeff's, get on the top turnbuckle and jump up a tree… hopefully not landing on my head in the process. HA!

I get to the ring and I look behind me. There's only Sera & Kim behind me, I think Beth stopped along the way… as the ring in the woods is about 4 kilometres from the house. Sera is about 300 metres away from me, with Kim not far behind Sera, so I get on the top turnbuckle. I look up the tree and see the best route up there.

"1, 2, 3" I say to myself. I take a deep breath and jump. I'm dangling on the branch and I pull myself up. I need to get higher so I follow my route that I figured out while on the top turnbuckle. I need to get higher, because knowing Sera… she will get her way up here… and fast! I start climbing. As I get onto my 5th branch, I see that another branch of a nearby tree is a less than 1 metre jump from this branch… I take the risk, praying that I don't miss it… because it's a long way down. I run on the branch and jump as far as possible. I land on my stomach… on the branch underneath the branch I was aiming for.

"Ow fuck that hurt" I say out loud… Sera hears it

"HA!" Sera says a few branches away from me

"Go Sera… get her" Kim yells from the ground

"Shit" I say to myself

We hear footsteps from below… we look down

"Oh god I looked down" we say as we bring our heads back up… never should you look down when you are this higher off the ground & you're not in a plane or helicopter. NEVER!

"Sera, if you're up there, Phil wants to get going… oh and Kim, John wants to get going" the person says… I recognise the voice straight away… Matt… I smile… but I still ain't looking down

"Alright, I'll head back" Kim says and starts to walk back to the house

"But, can't you see that I've almost got Zoe now… I'm that close to getting her" Sera complains.

Matt looks up and sees us… "Come on Sera… Phil's complaining like hell… he wants to give you a little surprise back home… he said that you'll know what he means" Matt explains

A huge smile comes on Sera's face… "Okay, I'm going" she says and swings down, branch by branch. She reaches the bottom and runs to the house… though she meets Phil on the way.

I see them in the distance and laugh slightly.

"And they try and stop us" I say down to Matt

"What, are they kissing?" Matt asks

"Yep… it's horrible" I reply

"I would bet" he says and laughs to himself

"Yeah!" I say, smile and look down at Matt… "Damn it"

"What exactly are you doing up there?" Matt asks

"I have no idea, what so ever!" I respond

"Well come on down babe… Beth & Jeff have gone home, Kim & John are going home and Phil & Sera are…" he says and stops

"Leaving" I say

"Then come on down" he says looking up at me

"How do you expect me to get down? The easiest is swinging down each branch… which may take a while" I say/ask him

"Or… you can jump… and I'll catch you" he says

"You don't sound too confident about that" I say as I try to get down one branch

"Trust me… I will catch you… I promise" he says

"Alright… I'm jumping… ready?" I say and ask

"Yep, jump" he says with arms out

I take a big, deep breath and jump, aiming for his open arms. I land perfectly

"Wow… that was fun" I say as I land

"Yeah… well you ain't jumping again" he says

"Oh… sad face" I say and look into his eyes… fuck I love his eyes

"Though… if your aim is that good… then… nah" he says, thinking

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, it's nothing" he says

"Okay… I'll ask you later when you're really drunk" I say

"You do that then" he says and he starts taking me back in his arms.

"Anyways…" I say… and I kiss him passionately.

We kiss all the way back… wow, 4 kilometres of non-stop kissing… sweet!

Man, what a Valentines day that was! HA!

…Just less than 6 months later…

It's the 6th of July, 2008… the best day of my whole life… Wedding Day!

I will remember this day as the best of all best days… and the day when I became Zoe Hardy!

THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
